


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a thing for sweets. Anders catches him in the pantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to editing this. Written for a prompt on the meme: Hawke has a sweet tooth, LI finds out and takes advantage.

Danny tossed and turned, getting himself more and more tangled in the bedsheets until he could stand it no longer. With a sigh he sat up in bed and considered his options. Anders was back at his clinic, he’d mentioned about some complicated case and that he wouldn’t be home before morning. Bodhan and Sandal would be asleep, as would Orana - their rooms were on the other side from his so he should be able to sneak down the stairs without notice.

He swung his legs off the bed and winced at the cold tiles under his bare feet and hesitated for a breath. Was he really that hungry for sweets? Was it worth leaving the warm, cosy bed? _Yes, I WANT some! Besides, Bodhan went to the market today so the pantry is full of goodies._

So he braced himself and stood up, reached for a robe to ward off worst of the chill and walked to the door. With one last glance down the hallway to ensure the rest of the household was asleep, he snuck down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was stupid, having to sneak around like this in one’s own house - but he did not want the extent of his sweet habit to be known, it would be embarrassing, if not downright mortifying to be found out!

He lit the lantern in the corner of the kitchen and opened the door to the pantry. _Ah, good old Bodhan!_ The shelves were full of wonderful, sweet, delicious things, just waiting for him.

Danny grabbed the nearest bowl and started to fill it with strawberries. Then he poured a generous drizzle of syrup on them and as an afterthought, spooned a heap of whipped cream on top. _What else do we have here...?_

He picked up also a plate of sugar doughnuts and a bottle of Antivan honey wine and settled down on the floor to start on the doughnuts.

"Danny? What are you doing?"

Danny started and dropped the doughnut in his hand into the strawberries. _Fuck! Anders could be quiet when he wanted to._

"Ummm...just having a midnight snack? And weren’t you supposed to be working all night?"

"I finished early. Doughnuts? And what's that, cream? _And_ strawberries _and_ wine?!"

Danny waited for the inevitable questions and the disappointed look to appear on Anders’s face but instead there was something...undefined in the look on his lover’s eyes. _Oh fuck, what must I look like! Sitting here half-naked surrounded by most of the contents of the pantry..._

"So this is why have been sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night. Don't think I haven't noticed the sugar in the corner of your mouth or the syrupy stains on your robes. As it happens, I’ve been waiting to catch you redhanded - I can think of a much better way to enjoy all these sweets..."

Anders all but purred at this point and despite the bizarre situation, Danny was aroused, very much so as a matter of fact. He bit his lip in anticipation as Anders started to undo the clasps on his robes and unlace his boots. His beautiful amber eyes never left Danny’s and it did not take long before he stood naked in the middle of the kitchen. _How in the Blight does he do that so quickly?_

Danny started to stand up but Anders stopped him with a gesture as he advanced towards him. As he reached Danny, he leant down until their faces were level with one another and put the bowl of strawberries aside.

"Seeing you like this," Anders breathed, "indulging yourself, makes me want you so much."

Danny placed a wet kiss on Anders’s thigh and shivered in anticipation, _please let me have that beautiful cock in my mouth tonight._ He felt Anders tremble at the kiss, as if he could read Danny’s thoughts. He knelt on the floor in front of Danny and kissed him, his tongue swiping the traces of sugar from the corners of the younger man’s mouth. Danny felt a surge of magic and gasped as cool fingers pressed against the heated skin on his chest.

"Oh Anders, oh...oh honey please, do that again!"

He heard Anders chuckle at his breathless plea and felt the magic trickle onto his skin again. Danny had little experience with using magic in the bedroom until he met Anders, who had shown him a variety of ways it could be used to enhance things.

Hands tugged at his robe and he leaned back to allow Anders slide it over his shoulders and fall to the floor behind him.

"Close your eyes," his lover’s voice was husky with desire and it thrilled Danny that he would have such an effect of Anders.

Eager to get on with things, Danny obeyed and was rewarded with another passionate kiss. Then he felt Anders withdraw and next thing he felt warm liquid trickle onto his shoulders and run down his chest and back.

"Look at you, you're such a mess. I am going to have to clean you up now."

Anders's tone was wicked and full of want and Danny was hard-pressed to keep a hold of himself. Soon he felt Anders’s tongue lap at his neck and follow down the line of the tattoos on his arms. It had been a pleasant surprise when he discovered that Anders found his tattoos beautiful, even arousing.

Danny leaned back on his hands to give Anders better access. It was difficult to keep one’s eyes closed when such delicious sensations coursed all over his body. Anders made his way lower down Danny’s chest and seemed to want to catch every last drop of the warm syrup he had poured on earlier. At last his kisses made their way to Danny’s navel, where he paused to lap the liquid pooled there before he retraced the path back up again. By now Danny writhed and bucked under his treatment, but still managed to keep his eyes closed

"Lie back for me, love," Anders whispered and Danny was quick to comply, eager now to find what his lover had in mind.

"Maker! Fuck, Anders, wh-what is that..."

Danny’s eyes flew open as he felt something very cold and very wet pour onto his cock. What he saw was almost enough to undo him right there. Anders knelt between his legs pouring a generous helping of - magically cooled, Danny was sure - cream on his leaking cock. Anders smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Danny’s disobedience.

"Hm? See something you like? I’m going to clean you up good my boy, and then the _real_ fun is going to start. Now, close your eyes or I will fetch a scarf."

As Danny settled back down and had closed his eyes again, Anders grasped the base of his cock with firm fingers before lowering his mouth onto it. As his lips closed around the head, Danny bucked his hips and groaned. Anders’s answering murmur had Danny grip the robe under him in an effort to stay still.

"Ahh-ahhh! So-so good...baby you’re so good at this. Ngghhhh."

He whimpered as Anders withdrew but had no time to protest as something icy pressed against his mouth.

"Open."

He obeyed and tasted... _a strawberry?_ Yes, a strawberry not only frozen but covered in the mixture of cream and his juices. He moaned at the bittersweet mixture of tastes in his mouth and attempted to bite down on the fruit to eat it.

"Tsk tsk, so greedy. Not yet, precious - not yet."

Anders withdrew the strawberry and slid it against Danny's lips and chin, leaving behind smears of red juice.

"Look at me," this time it was a command, and as Danny opened his eyes he felt his breath catch. Anders leaned over him, his amber eyes darkened with desire - for him. It was a constant source of wonder to Danny that he should be the source of arousal and desire for another, especially someone as experienced as Anders.

Anders placed the frozen fruit between his teeth and leaned over Danny to kiss him. Their lips met around the strawberry, its juices running down their chins as the kiss deepened. Without once breaking the kiss, Anders reached for another strawberry and Danny felt the now-familiar surge of magic as Anders chilled the fruit, its juices adding to the sticky mess that was Danny.

Finally Anders broke the kiss and shimmied down Danny’s body and straddled his hips, his ass against Danny’s straining cock. He slid the iced fruit down Danny’s chest and, spurred on by the throaty moans this caused, paid extra attention to the sensitive nipples.

This was all getting a bit too much for Danny, the feeling of his cock rubbing between Anders’s buttocks, the icy fruit on his heated skin and Anders’s skilled hands traveling the length of his body, he was close.

 

"Anders...I'm...fuck! If you don't stop...I'm going to..."

Danny was overwhelmed by the overload on his senses. He moaned, whimpered, his knuckles white where they held on to his robe.

"Don't. Come. Yet."

Danny stilled at the command, he heart thundered in his chest and he shook with the effort of holding himself at bay. Anders squeezed the base of his swollen cock hard enough to hurt. He took a quivering breath and tried to calm himself. He called upon every concentration trick he was taught for controlling his magic and managed to at least stand still on the edge - if not completely back away.

As soon as he was sure Danny had calmed, Anders stood up and playfully slapped Danny on the hip.

"Turn around for me love, onto your belly."

As Danny manoeuvred himself round, he caught sight of Anders picking up a jar off the shelf above him. It was exquisite torture, his sensitive cock buried in the soft folds of his robe underneath him. The silk was cool against his skin but the smooth fabric rubbed _just so._

He felt Anders settle himself, straddling his thigh and lean over to drape himself over Danny’s back.

"Mmmmm. You are fucking gorgeous Danny, just so fucking perfect," Anders cooed against Danny’s neck.

He kissed and sucked his way along the tattoos on Danny’s neck and shoulders. Feather-light as the kisses were, they soon reduced Danny to a whimpering mess. He whined with disappointment as Anders stopped.

"Don't worry my precious, I haven't finished with you quite yet," Anders gave a soft laugh.

There was a brief flash of magic and then...

Danny gasped and arched his back at the sensation of something hot trickling down his back. The hot, sticky substance pooled in the valley at the base of his spine and made him shiver with anticipation of what would come next. Anders swirled the pool with his fingers and trailed them with slow, deliberate care downwards towards the cleft between Danny's buttocks.

"Look at me baby."

There was no mistaking the desire in Anders’s voice, Danny turned his head and was presented with fingers dripping with something sticky and red... jam? The intention was clear so he proceeded to suck each finger clean of sweet, sticky jam oh so good; only to have Anders scoop more each time he finished.

"Mmm...tastes good, doesn't it? But enough of that, spread your legs for me."

That was enough to render Danny incoherent with lust, if there was anything Anders was better at than sucking cock it was this. He felt more jam trickle on him, this time it was aimed between his buttocks and he bucked his hips in response, trying to get it to go where he most wanted it. And then... there - he felt a hot breath against his entrance.

"Maker’s fucking balls Anders," he gasped at the first lap of a tongue "that feels...so...fucking amazing!"

Danny shivered under his lover’s expert ministrations and felt himself come undone from the pleasure; it had been far too long since they’d indulged like this. As much as he wished for release, he didn’t want to come from just this, he wasn't fifteen anymore for crying out loud! He wanted more, he wanted _Anders_.

All too soon - yet not soon enough - he felt Anders pull away and lean over to kiss him again. Danny tasted himself in that kiss, along with the remnants of the jam - the combination was heady and not altogether unpleasant. Anders murmured sweet, filthy things in between kisses that burned from more than just lust.

By now Danny felt the stone floor of the pantry getting uncomfortable; the tiles were hard and cold against him. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Ouch. Can we get something more comfortable for me to lie on? This floor is bloody hard and I’d rather not catch a cold..."

Anders laughed at the complaint and nipped at Danny’s ear, "I can always heal you if you do. But you're right - not fair on you."

A quick examination found some bags of flour, which were arranged to make a makeshift mattress. Anders pulled him close into a heated kiss and reached a hand to grasp Danny's still-hard cock. The kisses grew more intense and as they knelt down on the makeshift flour-mattress, Anders lay down on his back and pulled Danny on top of him.

"I know you want to fuck me. Come on then, make me feel good baby."

Anders scooped up a generous helping of jam onto his fingers and brought them to Danny’s lips again. Danny crept forward, eagerly sucking on the fingers while his hands reached out to caress the lean body beneath him. He’d never thought to find himself this lucky, to find a lover that was happy to take as much as he gave. He crawled all the way up Anders's body until he could feel the hard, slick length of his cock against his own. They were one hot, sticky, wet mess together, Danny doubted neither one would last much longer but that was fine; things with Anders were never about who lasted longer anyway.

"Are you going to get on with it or just look?" came a hoarse whisper from Anders.

"Oh I fully intend to, just wanted to enjoy the view."

At that, Danny leaned down into a kiss while he took himself to hand and pushed in. They were both so slick with sweat and most of the contents of the pantry by now that he felt himself glide in without any pressure. Danny stifled a moan into the kiss and felt Anders lift himself off the floor as he felt himself rest all the way inside.

Anders moaned, bucked and writhed under him; a constant stream of filthy suggestions rose from his lips.

"Ohhhhh - Danny! Fuck me, just like that...ohhh Andraste’s tits you are amazing! And you’re mine, aren’t you - _all mine_ , and I will fuck you senseless in return I promise just...ngghhh - don’t you dare stop!"

Danny felt a sense of wonder that he was the cause of this, that he could make Anders feel this good. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Anders reached out for the remaining strawberries and took one between his teeth. Danny smiled in return and leaned down to take a bite, repeating their game earlier. This time though Anders did not pull away but returned the kiss, hard and eager and demanding. The sweet juice of the strawberries combined with the incredible heat that was Anders was enough to push Danny over the edge and he felt himself come undone all in a rush. A breath later - or was it before, he could not tell which one of them reached the end first - he felt Anders spend himself beneath him.  
He collapsed on Anders’s chest, spent.

"Oh love, that was...wonderful! _You_ were wonderful."

"Next time you need a midnight snack, be sure to wake me up first."

Danny laughed at that, and reached to kiss the smile on Anders’s lips.

"Deal!"

Anders squirmed on the makeshift mattress.

"It’s not the most comfortable bed I’ve ever lain in, come on let’s clean up. You think you would manage bath before bed?"


End file.
